Seducing the Gentleman Vampire
by I am the Lurker
Summary: Bella was saved, as a child, by Edward during his rebellious years. He uses her as a blood slave. Can she seduce her virginal gentleman vampire and make him hers for eternity before he drains her completely? Companion piece to She Was Mine. BPOV


**Les Femmes Noires One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Seducing the Gentleman Vampire**

**Your pen name: I Am The Lurker**

**Characters: Bella & Edward**

**Disclaimer: Just like everyone else writing fanfic I own nothing.**

I remember when _he_ took me. I was terrified. Not of him, though. I could tell he was dangerous but he still didn't scare me. I was scared of the men my mother paraded me in front of. Her hopes were for a place to stay the night or a fix for herself.

I had considered leaving her but that meant I would be put in a group home. Girls were notoriously beaten and raped in places like that. So I took my chances with my mother.

So far I had been too young for the men to whom she had offered my warm body. They would take their pound of flesh from her instead. I knew my age would only keep me safe for so long. If she had ever come across a pedophile, I would have been lost many years ago.

I could tell that my mother was ill. I didn't know whether it was the drugs or a disease from sex. I hoped she could hold on for a few more years. I just needed her long enough that I could pass for being old enough to take care of myself. It would keep me out of the group homes if the cops found me and picked me up.

It wasn't that Renee didn't love me. She just needed the drugs more than she needed me. I never complained though because I used her. too. She gave me shelter and food when she could.

She hadn't always been this way. We had lost the rest of our family when we lived in Chicago during an influenza outbreak. My mother and father had both been twenty-one years old at the time. I was three. My father became a police officer. He was trying to help maintain peace and order in the city.

We moved away as the outbreak grew worse. We fled in hopes of saving ourselves. We left with only the clothes on our backs. We had some money saved up. We traveled as far we could with the money we had. I don't know the city we finally stopped in, but it was somewhere in Wisconsin.

Things were looking up for us. Then, my father got another job in law enforcement. He was shot trying to keep some hooligans from looting the store while on night patrol.

My father was everything to my mother. She didn't move an inch until the moment an officer of the law came to escort us off of the premises of the apartment we had been renting. My mother told the officer we had a place to stay. So that they wouldn't take me away form her. She lied.

We slept in alley ways, under trees, in bushes, or anywhere that could shield us from the cold and damp. My mother had always been beautiful. She had long flowing beautiful tresses that she sold for food. The man who bought her hair also employed women of the night and had offered her a place amongst his ladies. She had accepted. Her heart had been dead for a while now and her body an empty shell.

If she brought in business, she got to have a room for the night. I was relegated to sleeping under the bed. The owner, a man named Phil, had hoped to bring her out of her state of depression. He offered her drugs. They were the only thing that could make her feel anything. She eventually needed more than what Phil would provide. She started offering herself outside of Phil's whore house in exchange for the drugs.

She started getting sick and I think that's when Phil kicked us out. It wasn't long after that that Edward found us.

He looked younger than the normal men she got her fix from. He was beautiful and clean. You never see clean people in our part of town.

She was on her knees begging him. "Please?"

I watched as he bent down and kneeled in front of her. He looked like an angel dressed for mortality. He gently kissed her neck before biting down upon it. She looked at peace through the entire ordeal.

I often wondered what she was pleading for. Was it for him to save me? Was it for a fix? Was it for a release from the pain of the life she no longer wanted?

He laid her down in that cold dark alley and kissed the forehead of her cold, pale, and lifeless body. I felt happiness. She was finally at peace. I was relieved for her rather than sad for myself.

Edward stood up took off his jacket and slipped it around my shoulders. It was cold and too big but it smelled good.

He picked me up and flew away with me.

It wasn't until years later I realized he had been running, not flying. I also very quickly came to know the beautiful red-eyed man was no angel. He wasn't the monster he was trying to be though, either.

Edward thought he was a monster. He was wrong. I was the monster.

I got older and he never did. He explained it to me. He told me what he was. How he need blood to survive. I needed water to survive. I'm not sure how doing what it takes to survive makes one a monster. I, however, was deceitful, conniving, and manipulative.

I cried when Edward took my blood mostly because it reminded me of my father's death. I saw flashes of my father's face when I smelled the fresh blood. I sometimes moaned from the pain that the memories caused. The pain in my chest from the anguish of my loss was almost physical. When Edward licked at the blood as it flowed from a fresh wound, it felt as though he had numbed the area. Edward never physically caused me pain.

I remember once when I had cut on my knee, he looked up at me through his lashes as he licked the blood. He looked beautiful. I wanted to touch his coppery hair.

I had started to realize how much I really cared about Edward.

He had spent time reading to me when he first brought me to the cabin. It seemed as though he could tell when I had started to get bored of the books he had there because he would always show up with new ones without me ever having to say anything.

One day when he was out saving the world or "hunting", as the self-deprecator would call it, I realized I had started my menses. My mother had been unable to secure clients once a month because of this. Unless she found a man willing to let her take him in her mouth we spent one week a month without food or shelter.

I knew this would be the best part of my month for as long as I lived.

I grew increasingly aware of Edward the longer I stayed with him. I had seen him washing himself in the river by our cabin. I was inside but I could see him clearly from the window by my bed. I had seen many a naked man before while living in the whore house.

None of them looked like Edward. He looked so smooth and strong. He was pale and luminescent, especially in the sunlight.

I really wanted to touch him, but even more than that, I wanted him to touch me.

Edward didn't grow up like me, though. He was more reverent when it came to women. Even my mother, who had disgusted him with her behavior, was given a gentle death. He was a gentleman, but even gentlemen had needs.

I was getting older and I was convinced we were almost the same age physically now.

When I was in the river bathing myself, I first noticed the blood flow.

I remembered women talking about their favorite customers and how those men spent a good portion of their time licking the girl's private parts.

I knew my thoughts were whorish but that was the life I knew before Edward.

I knew he would want the blood. I wanted him to want _me,_ though. He would want a proper lady, not a whore, and I could tell from the books that I had read that a proper lady's sensitivities would be offended by such actions. I was going to have to act my heart out.

I walked naked back to our cabin to secure a rag, which is what my mother and the other ladies had often used to stem the blood flow to keep from ruining their clothes. I was careful not to get blood on anything. I wanted there to be only one place for him to get that blood.

I then grabbed all the under clothing I could gather including a pair of Edward's pants. I laughed at that. I walked the clothing back out to the river. I wash my private parts again and then after drying myself, making sure there was none on my thighs, I stuffed that rag as far up into myself as I could.

I clothed myself and made way back to the cabin. I prepared myself by crying. I thought of my father of how ashamed he would have been of my behavior. I thought about that fact that he and my mother might be together now. I thought about anything that could and would make me cry whether out of happiness or misery. Then I waited.

He opened the door. He had food in for me in his arms. I knew he had an excellent sense of smell but he was holding, what looked to be, a fresh loaf of bread. I needed to bring my situation to light. I didn't want him distracted be other smells, and I didn't know how much longer I could keep the tears coming.

"Edward, please!" I cried.

"Where are you bleeding, Bella? It won't have to hurt anymore than it already does. I won't need to cut or bite you if you have already hurt yourself." He said.

My poor delusional soon-to-be lover thought I was scared. Now was the test of my skills.

He stepped towards me.

"Bella?" He called softly.

He inspected my upper body for blood. He then pulled me up to search for the buried treasure.

He lifted my skirts to search my knees. They were often the place he found sustenance.

I could tell that he was shocked to see a pair of his pants.

I could have laughed at the look on his face, but that would have ruined my ruse.

"Bella what on earth are you doing wearing my pants?" he laughed.

I loved it when he did that. He didn't laugh all that often but when he did I could see the angel in him, the one that saved me from the harsh realities of an unforgiving world.

He reached up under my skirts to unfasten the belt I had used to secure his slacks.

I wanted the pants gone but I tried to think like a lady.

I stopped his hands from the outside of her skirts to keep him from dropping the trousers.

"Edward… I…It's just…I didn't cut myself." I stuttered brilliantly.

I could picture him now with his head between my thighs. He was so close. I knew I was blushing, so glad my sweet vampire couldn't read my lusty thoughts.

Without taking the pants down he sniffed and found what was bound to be a special treat for the both of us.

He nose was nuzzling me. He was right _there_. I was trying so hard not to moan in the ecstasy of it all. I knew that I didn't do this right I could lose him spend forever as nothing more than his living blood donor. That thought brought on a fresh and much more powerful round of tears but then I could almost feel his nose even through the layers and I whimpered.

I couldn't look down afraid he would see the wanton lust in my eyes.

He slowly removed his long elegant hands from my hips slowly drawing them down the backs of my thighs. He withdrew his hands from me completely.

He stood up and wiped tears from my face with his thumbs. He kissed my forehead gently and then turned away from me and started pacing.

That was it I had lost him with my whorish fantasies.

Was I not pretty enough? What was I lacking?

He turned to me slowly, looking me straight in the eye.

Then he stalked foreword seductively.

I was stunned by this sudden turn of events and backed myself into a corner out of surprise.

"Bella," he crooned.

With each step he took toward me I could feel my heart beat quicken and then he smiled. I could have died happy right then and there. He was mine.

He brought his body flush against mine no so much as a slip of paper could fit between our bodies. He pulled me impossibly closer still with the arm he slid around my waist. I could feel his breath on my neck.

His other hand slid from my hip up my side, brushing the side of my breast. I couldn't stop the gasp that rent wrenched from my throat. He was cradling my head with his and breathing soft puffs of cool air against my neck. It was so intimate and felt so sexual.

"Bella," he said quietly while draw a line down my neck with his nose.

He started sucking on my neck. It felt so good.

I let out a low moan and I felt him smile against the skin of my neck in response

"Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?" I breathed.

"I know it hurts when I take your blood, Bella. I promise this won't hurt. This will feel _so_ good. You are going to wish I could take your blood this way every time."

I knew better than he thought I did.

He got slowly to his knees in front of me his body brushing mine as did so. He let his hands trail down my body even slower. His hands were resting just under my breasts with his fingers splayed out upon my ribs.

I couldn't help the way my breasts thrust out seeking the comfort of his hands. I knew if he could look into my eyes he would know how I was trying to manipulate him. He would see what a wanton hussy I was. He wouldn't want me because I wasn't a proper lady. I looked up refusing to let him see the lust I was sure would be discernable in my eyes.

Instead of reaching for my breast as I had hoped he trailed his hands down to my skirts again. I knew I should have tried to dissuade him but I wanted him. He was mine and I would have him in any way I pleased.

He slowly pulled down each layer getting ever closer the treasure I had buried for him.

When he got down to the last set of bloomers a confused look flashed across his face. He grasped my hips and pulled them closer he brought his nose right up to my lady parts and inhaled deeply.

He let out a purr.

He pulled down the last set of bloomers and smiled as he found the rag. He pulled that out as well. His tongue flicked out and tasting the blood on it.

I couldn't help whimpering again, thinking about his tongue on me. If I wasn't careful I was going to ruin this.

He quickly picked me up and carried me over to my bed. As he did this our eyes met. He saw it. He knew I wanted it and he didn't care. He wanted me too. I couldn't help blushing with the excitement of it all.

"It's okay Bella. It's just you and me." He said comfortingly.

He lowered us down onto the bed. Almost as soon as my back touched the bed, he was kissing his way down my body. I thought he would kiss my breast this time but again he avoided them.

I wondered if it was because they were so small.

I think he was ashamed of what he was about to do. He wouldn't meet my eyes. He thought he was a monster, but I was the monster.

He pulled up my skirts and dove right in.

It was amazing the speed with which his tongue moved and the feeling it evoked. I had orgasm after orgasm. His cold against my heat was so fantastic.

I would run my hands though his hair because it was the only part of him I could reach. I wanted to touch him too, though.

Every now and then I would stop bleeding and he would draw his body over mine and plant open-mouthed kisses all over my skin. He always avoided my lips. He acted so different after he fed that way. He would laugh and touch me and hold me.

He would dip his finger into me from time to time to test if I was still bleeding. He would always taste it afterwards. His behavior was so light and giddy after that. Later I realized that something about feeding down there like had an opiate affect on him.

Sometimes I am sure he didn't even remember the entire experience.

I would ask him things as he cuddled close to me, things he would never talk about in his right mind because he was a gentleman.

I remembered the first time I had questioned him in his less than lucid state.

"Edward," I asked.

"Bella," he chuckled in response.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" I asked.

"You are the closest I have ever come to being intimate with anyone," he smiled.

He started suckling my neck and dipping a couple of his fingers in and out of me the way he would if he were to testing for the blood flow to start again. I think it was a subconscious thing in his mind-altered state.

I moaned and he smiled lightly. He started moving his fingers faster.

"Do you like that Bella?" He asked.

I couldn't form a coherent answer. This was, by far, best orgasm ever as my muscles clenched around his fingers.

After my breathing had calmed, he pulled out his fingers and licked them clean.

"I like making you happy when I can," he grinned happily, an almost goofy smile.

"Edward?" I asked a bit breathlessly.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why have we never made love?"

"Bella, I'm a virgin. I had always planned to wait until I was married. I have indulged in all of the other sins since becoming a vampire. The only thing I have left is my virtue. If or when I give it up, it will be with the woman I plan to spend eternity with."

His words hurt. I realized that meant he didn't plan to make me like him. I was just a blood slave to him. I had thought he was as much mine as I was his but I was wrong.

I spent my time continuing to learn about him and acting like the lady I hoped he longed for because I wanted to make him mine.

Things on the seduction front were moving progressively slower. I simply didn't know how a lady goes about wooing a gentleman.

One day Edward was walking with me down by the river when he told me about how he had seen a few automobiles in the city. He talked of the modern miracles and advances in science. When he mentioned the date it startled me.

I knew that most people celebrated things like birthdays and holidays. Renee and I had never had the means to do so but that didn't mean that I didn't know what my birthday meant.

I was getting older.

My next birthday was coming up and Edward helped me figure out that I would be turning sixteen. I knew from some of our talks that he was turned when he was seventeen. He would never age again. Forever seventeen.

I was going to be older than him in a short time.

I knew his feelings for me were more than what he let himself believe. He wanted to see himself as a monster.

I was getting more and more disheartened as time wore on.

He got me strawberries for my birthday and flowers bi-weekly.

He thought he was so trick sum.

I asked him about the flowers. It was the second time that I had a monthly cycle that he first started bringing them home. He had such a smug look about him when he gave them to me like it was an inside joke.

He unknowingly told me about my taste and the different "flavors of Bella." He let me know that he could tell when I was aroused because a sweet and floral fragrance and taste was emitted from glands surrounding my sexual organs. It smelled like freesias.

I let him believe that the joke was still just "between him and my thighs," as he put it.

I loved Edward with everything in me and I wanted him to be mine. He wasn't the monster he thought he was.

I kept thinking that if I got hurt really badly, he might realize how much he would miss me if I was gone. I hoped he would realize his feelings for me ran deeper than the platonic and shallow ones he deluded himself into believing he felt.

This never worked. He would just lick my wounds and send me to bed.

I figured if I could show him what it would be like to find me missing. If he realized how worried he was about finding me gone, he might see that it was more than the blood he worried about.

He would sometimes be gone for up to five days in search of human deviants to feed on. He had to travel to keep the suspicion away from our area.

I decided to run away from home when he went on one of his hunting trips. The first time that I ran I waited about an hour after he had gone before I packed up several days worth of food and left the cabin. I went in one direction and kept going until I couldn't move anymore. I woke up in my bed. Edward must have found me and brought me home.

Edward never asked why I left. He pretended it was nothing.

I knew though. He never left me for very long after that. He always seemed more anxious when he left to hunt. He always paced a lot more when he needed to feed.

He was subconsciously warring with what kept me safest. Staying and saving me from myself, while letting himself get hungrier. That put me at risk, too. He did what he could to keep me safe from the both of us.

He went to hunt again.

I would run again.

I never packed anything to take with me anymore. He always caught me before I would need anything.

"Bella, I'm coming for you," he called out to me.

He was pretty far away still. It didn't matter though. Edward was fast.

I stopped and sat down to wait for him.

"Bella, you've hurt yourself. Why must you run from me?"

For being so smart sometimes Edward was beyond oblivious.

"Because _you_ run from me. I've only ever wanted you. It hurts too much to live this way. I don't think...I can't take it anymore," I replied.

I hadn't meant to say it. Not out loud, at least. I wanted to die sometimes. Knowing that I was truly nothing more to him than a blood donor.

"I'm sorry Bella. I can't offer you more."

It was a lie.

"No, Edward. You can, you just won't."

He carried me home and sat me down on my bed.

I lay down, rolling so I was facing away from him. I thought about living the rest of my life feeling unloved, not just by a man, but the only living or undead being I would be with until the end of my days. I couldn't ever leave even if I wanted to.

I cried knowing that any day he could find _her._ The vampire or human woman that he felt he could love and then he would bring her back here and I would have to watch them be happy together as I grew old and died.

He sat down on the bed and then did something unexpected. He settled his body down so that it was cupping mine. He then pulled my body into his with his arm. He was rubbing soothing circles on my stomach with his hand.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

He was comforting me. It was different. Something about this felt wholly different.

"What more do you want. I make sure you have food, clothing, books…you love books. I don't know what else I can give you. I can't let you go."

He was pleading. He was seeing. He loves me. He's mine or he will be.

I needed to tie him to me. I needed him to take me and forsake all others. I needed to seduce my gentleman. This was it. If I couldn't make him mine now, I couldn't ever.

I knew he was waiting for marriage. His virginity was the only holy thing he had left. He wouldn't take my virginity and leave me. He would marry me. He would turn me. He would be mine for eternity.

I turned to him keeping his body close to mine. Our faces were close. We studied each other's faces for a minute. My eyes kept returning to his lips. I wanted to kiss him. I would kiss him, because he was mine.

I reached up and held his face pulling it closer to mine. He leaned his cheek into my hand. Our foreheads and noses were touching. Our lips were getting infinitely closer, and I could taste his sweet breath on my tongue.

"You have so much more to give me, Edward."

I moved the tiniest bit and our lips were melded together. I felt a spark, a flame, a blaze of something hot and warm starting at the point where our lips were connected. The pleasant burning sensation was being sent in waves throughout my body and my heart felt like it might explode right out of my chest.

Then his body moved closer to mine. He let his legs twined with mine. I felt wetness seep from between my legs.

I had no idea about what was going on in his mind. The only coherent thoughts running through my head were, Yes, Finally, and Mine.

His hand was unexpectedly at my rear pulling our hips flush with one another's.

I felt _it_. I felt _him_. He wanted this. He wanted me. He was mine.

Suddenly he was kissing me back and it was closed mouth, but intense.

I wanted to taste him. I knew it was wrong. I knew he was waiting for the altar and white dress, but he was mine. I licked him. I tasted his lips. When my tongue retreated to savor the flavor of Edward, he reciprocated the gesture. This continued for a while until he slowly and softly sucked my bottom lip into his mouth.

I almost had an orgasm right then and there.

The selfish girl that I was needed more. He was mine. I needed his skin.

I slowly removed his shirt. I was afraid if I moved to fast he might realize what I was doing and stop me.

I needed this. I wanted this. He was mine or he would be soon anyway.

I was running my hands all over his body. I was exploring his skin. It was startling when he growled and suddenly ripped my dress right off my body. I lay almost nude before him.

I was so happy in that first moment. I would be his and he would be mine. That was how I felt for a very short moment, at least. Until I saw his face.

Remorse was written all over his features. He would have been blushing if he could have been. He closed his eyes unwilling to meet my eye.

I was too close to having all of my hopes and dreams come true. I wouldn't let him back down now. He needed to learn he was mine.

I pulled our bodies together as close as physically possible again. Our upper halves all skin on skin, hot against cold, and soft versus hard. It was heaven for me and hell for him.

I would show him my sweet heaven, our sweet heaven because it was the only heaven if it the both of us were there.

I kissed him with as much love and passion as I possessed. He kissed me back shortly before slowly kissing his way down my body. Sweet wet cold lips dragging themselves across my soft warm flesh until he reached my breast.

He slowly pulled his head back and admired my breasts.

I rolled slowly careful not to frighten him again.

His mouth descended again this time his destination was my breast. I couldn't help the involuntary shuddering and nonsensical noises coming from my body as his tongue made contact with my nipple.

His hand tentatively reached out and held my other breast firmly, his fingers lightly ghosting over the nipple.

He looked up at me and I could see the love in his eyes.

"Please, Edward, more."

"Yes."

I felt as though I could cry he because he had finally realized he wanted me too.

I hadn't expected him to make his way down my body the way he did but I certainly wasn't disappointed.

He removed my bloomers and continued to lick me the way he would during my monthly cycle.

"Oh, Edward. Edward. My Edward."

He was mine, he was finally mine.

When he had made me orgasm he worked his way back up my body kissing and suckling.

His body was flush against mine. His body was perfect. I wanted his body all over, in, and around mine. I wanted us to be one.

He kissed me then. It was my first kiss. It didn't count if I had forced it on him. Even with all of the other things I had experienced with Edward, nothing was as sweet and satisfying as kissing him.

"More," I said

"I can't," he replied, between kisses.

I was so frustrated with him that I wanted to hit something.

"Why? I enjoyed what you did right now, but Edward, I could have just waited a couple of weeks and you would have done that anyway. I want more. I have given you everything. Every part of my body belongs to you. My heart, my soul, they're yours too. I understand you may want to wait for someone who you can spend eternity with, someone more like you. I only have this life time and I am going to spend all of it with you. I have never asked you for anything before. Give me this. Just give me this." I pleaded.

I saw his internal struggle. The gentleman and the man. I knew he wanted more, too. And finally the man in Edward won the battle.

In the blink of an eye Edward, who had previously only been shirtless, was now naked. His hard cold body was pressed down intimately against mine.

He looked down at me. He was happy. Happy in a way I had never seen him. He wanted me. He loved me. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"I love you." I said

He smiled at me tenderly and kissed me softly as he entered me for the first time.

It was so amazing to finally be loved as I loved him. I hadn't meant to cry but a tear of joy slipped unheeded down my cheek.

I could see the worry in his eyes. He was worried about the pain because saw my tears.

"It doesn't hurt much." I said consolingly.

He kissed me again, laughing at my attempt to console him.

He started moving very quickly in and out. It was like with his tongue or fingers, so fast. It was like he was vibrating inside of me. It was over for me so quickly. My whole body felt as though it had burst into flames. My whole body was shuddering in ecstasy.

I was trying to tell him how much I loved him but the only word that made its way out of my mouth understandably was, "Edward," over and over again.

He started thrusting almost painfully. It was worth it, though. Finally being with Edward this way was worth everything. All of the physical and emotional pain that came before this was worth it.

I knew as he kissed his way down my jaw that if I died I would go to hell for seducing one of god's avenging angels. I knew stealing his virtue was wrong.

He thought he was a monster. He was wrong. I was the monster, but I would spend the rest of my life making it up to him.

At least that's how I felt until he bit me. It was when the burning started that I realized I could spend an eternity doing it.

I reveled in the painful burning sensation that wracked my body because it meant he was mine. My angel, my monster and my gentleman. My Edward.

**An awesome lady named Shelley went through this and helped me fix all of my mistakes. I am not sure if she wants credit because I am pretty sure she hated this story. She did a really great job. Either way, I am greatful.**


End file.
